


The Hunt for the Shikon no Tama

by Ericedwyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericedwyn/pseuds/Ericedwyn
Summary: The Hunting Pack, a covert team comprising of youkai, hanyous, and humans battle against Naraku and his armies and other troublesome youkai to protect all humans and the secret society of youkai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them. 
> 
> Author's note: AU. Set in the present time. "Explicit" rating due to later chapters.
> 
> Main Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikyou

**Story Background:** Over the centuries, youkai became myth.  Unbeknownst to most humans, they still lived amongst them… To protect their secret society, the Council of Higher Youkai, headed by the four Daiyoukai of the Four Corners of the World, decided to hunt down troublemaking youkai that threatened their existence.  

Touga, the Great Inu Youkai of the Western Lands, created a covert team called The Hunting Pack to take them down.  Initially, The Hunting Pack’s members were comprised of some of the most powerful youkai in the entire world, but when the “fabled” Shikon no Tama was unearthed by a large earthquake in Japan 300 years ago. The Hunting Pack had no choice but to do the unthinkable—ally themselves with humans, in the form of mikos, priests, and youkai exterminators. 

From then on, the members of The Hunting Pack learned to put their differences aside to protect the sacred jewel and vanquish those who would try to use it for darker pursuits.  In a last ditch effort to foil The Hunting Pack and to gain power to rule the world, the leaders of every cell of the evil youkai system merged with a human to form the greatest threat to both youkai and humankind, thus creating a Hanyou named Naraku. 

Two hundred years ago, Naraku succeeded in stealing the sacred jewel, and came face to face with a member of The Hunting Pack, Midoriko II--the reincarnation of the original Midoriko herself.  They fought for over a day, and when she saw an opening, Midoriko II pierced the Shikon no Tama with a holy arrow that shattered it into a hundred pieces, sending shards to all corners of the world, preventing Naraku from using the sacred jewel and making a wish upon it.

The badly injured Naraku escaped, and when Touga found Midoriko II, she told him what she had to do.  Then with her dying breath, she told him of a prophecy she saw when the jewel was shattered.  “We will meet again, my dear friend, and the jewel will once again be made whole.  With it, Naraku will finally be defeated.  Look for me amongst my descendants.”  Touga, with time in his corner, waited for the rebirth of his dear human friend…

Seventeen years ago, twin daughters were born to Kaede, the last descendant of Midoriko, and her recently deceased husband, Ryu Higurashi, a member of The Hunting Pack’s human warrior team.  The oldest by 5 minutes was named Kikyou and the youngest, Kagome.  Touga felt the stirring of familiarity, and knew that Midoriko’s soul had returned. The birth of the twins was celebrated.  They were the hope for the future; especially as Naraku and his armies had gained more power.

Since the Shikon no Tama’s shattering, The Hunting Pack, and later with the twins’ help, were able to recover over half of the jewel shards.  But in order to retrieve the rest, the twins would need to infiltrate Naraku’s territories and his armies.  It is a dangerous mission with many possibilities for loss and failure.  Will the twins succeed or will they succumb to Naraku’s dark power?


	2. The Hunting Pack's Dossier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunting Pack's Dossier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them.

** THE HUNTING PACK: The Next Generation **

**Touga** : The Great Inu Daiyoukai of the Western Lands and member of the Council of Higher Youkai. He is the Oversight of The Hunting Pack. He has taken Kaede as mate when the Twins were 12 years old. (Lived over 3900 years old, and with slow aging, looks about 39).

**Sesshoumaru** : Eldest son of Touga, and heir to the Western Lands. Known as the Killing Perfection, he has proven time and again that he is the strongest living youkai in the world. He is currently in charge of all operations of The Hunting Pack and oversees the pack’s missions. He has trained Kagome himself and usually works as her covert handler, when not out in the field. (Lived about 2300 years, and with slow aging, looks about 23)

**Inuyasha** : Youngest son of Touga and deceased human mate, Izayoi. The Hanyou is The Hunting Pack’s Alpha mission leader. He is deadly with his claws, and even deadlier with sharp weaponry. He is one of the pack trainers.  He is Kikyou’s covert handler during missions when they are not working out in the field together. (Lived about 1900 years, and with slow aging, looks about 19)

**Kaede Higurashi** : She is a direct descendent of Midoriko and a powerful Warrior Miko in her own right. She gave birth to the famed twins a few months after losing her husband, Ryu.  She retired from active duty when her daughters took over the mantel 5 years ago. She is now the full time resident healer. She is Touga’s third mate.  Numerous youkai blood transfusions that she underwent for past necessary healings had slowed her aging and will eventually allow her to live twice as long as a regular human.  To her, that is enough.  (37 years old, but looks about early thirties.)

**Kikyou Higurashi** : One half of The Hunting Pack’s Warrior Miko Team. Trained since 5 years of age, she has become one of the deadliest members of the team. Although she and her sister are identical twins, their personalities are completely different. Touga has been known to comment that Kikyou reminded him of the middle-aged Midoriko, the confident, seasoned warrior; while Kagome reminded him of the younger personable and unjaded Midoriko. (17 years old)

**Kagome Higurashi** : The other half of The Hunting Pack’s Warrior Miko Team. Due to her sweet and trusting nature, Kaede purposely postponed Kagome’s training, until that is, Kagome herself demonstrated her incredible Miko powers at the age of six when she was kidnapped by a group of youkai. While up to par with Kikyou as a warrior, Kagome is less confident of herself (could be because of her trainer…) She has the making of becoming perhaps **_the_**  most powerful living Miko in history... but she needs to believe she can. (17 years old)

**Kouga** : An ookami youkai clan prince who was recruited over 500 years ago by The Hunting Pack. He is Inuyasha’s best male friend and best rival. He is clever and instinctually fast on his feet. He is one of the pack trainers, and heads the Omega Team often partnering with Kagome when the pack is divided. (Lived about 2000 years, and with slow aging, looks about 20) 

**Meiyo Yamamori** : A direct descendant and current Chief of the Youkai Exterminators of centuries old and a celebrated member of The Hunting Pack, he has since retired from active duty. He oversees the team’s training and manages all weaponry and technology. (39 years old, but looks about early thirties due to youkai blood transfusions.)

**Sango Yamamori** : Sango took over her father’s mantel when Meiyo retired from active duty. Her weapon of choice is the hirakotsu, a weapon that has been passed down from generation to generation. Of the twins, she is closest to Kagome. She is part of the human warrior team of The Hunting Pack, and often rides Kirara. (18 years old)

**Kohaku Yamamori** : Sango’s little brother. He is a Youkai Exterminator in training, although he prefers working the high tech computers in HQ. (12 years old)

**Kenjiro Kenshou:** Son of Miyatsu (who was the first to be cursed by Naraku to bear the Kazaana), and a monk with great spiritual powers like his father. He inherited the curse passed down to him when Miyatsu was sucked by the Kazaana, and is helping to defeat Naraku to end the curse. He works as part of The Hunting Pack’s human warrior team and as an Operations Tech when not in the field. The Kenshou males has been part of The Hunting Pack for several generations. (Appears in prologues)

**Miroku Kenshou** : Son of Kenjiro Kenshou, he inherited not only his curse and spiritual powers, but also his flirtatious, sometimes bordering on lecherous, nature. When not out in the field as part of the human warrior team, he acts as The Hunting Pack’s Operations Tech and communicates the team’s orders from Sesshoumaru to the field. He came to permanently live and train with the next generation of the pack at the age of 11, after training his tremendous spiritual gifts at a monastery.  (He is 19 years old).

**Kirara** : The nekomata youkai has once been the original Midoriko’s companion. After the formation of the Jewel of the Four Souls, Kirara continued the good fight in Midoriko’s memory. One such fight 600 years ago left her gravely injured, and she was taken in by the Yamamori clan—who healed and took great care of her. She is a valued member of The Hunting Pack and has had the joy of reuniting with Midoriko’s reincarnated soul twice. She usually takes on the shape of a cuddly cat with two tails, but turns into a larger fiery version when in battle.

**Shippou** : A young kitsune youkai of noble descent. The HQ has always been home to Shippou, and when his father died during active duty, the Warrior Miko at that time adopted him as her own. Each generation of Warrior Mikos have adopted the young kit as well. His favorite mother is “Kaede” and loves his “sisters” fiercely, especially Kagome due to her nurturing side. He helps with all the disguises the team uses and assists Miroku as an Operations Tech. (Lived about a 1000 years, looks about 10 years old).


	3. Prologue I: Melting The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru comes to care for Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them. 
> 
> A/N: All text in ‘___’ are thought expressions, **__** are from comm links, and ~__~ are telepathic messages. (Revised on 12/2017)

**Prologue I: Melting The Ice**

 

~*  ** _The Hunting Pack’s HQ Control Room,_**   ** _nearly seventeen years ago_**  *~

‘Damn these demon ears.’  Sesshoumaru cringed as he heard another wail piercing through the steel floor of the Control Room.  “What are their present locations, Kenjiro?”  He asked the young man seated in front of the five monitors, as he made his way towards him.  Again, he heard another cry from one of the rooms downstairs.

“Inuyasha and Kaede are inside the warehouse, engaging the enemy, Sir.  Meiyo and Kirara are in position by the rear door and Kouga’s staking out the front.  They’re waiting for Inuyasha’s signal.”  Kenjiro bent his head in concentration as he listened in on the team’s conversation.  “Inuyasha has just given the orders for the others to rush into the building.”

Sesshoumaru picked up one of the headsets from the desk and placed them over his ears, listening in as Inuyasha gave more orders to his team.  The wailing continued, loud against his ears despite the earphones.  He bristled and yanked the headset off his head.  “ ** _FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SHIPPOU, DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT… THAT THING!_** ”  He barked exasperatingly.

Kenjiro jumped from his seat, quite stunned by Sesshoumaru’s sudden outburst, so uncharacteristic of the usually collected youkai he has come to know since arriving from the monastery seven years ago.  The young Ops. Tech had to grab the edge of his desk from falling completely off.  He looked up at Sesshoumaru with startled eyes. 

Sesshoumaru turned to Kenjiro, his golden eyes flashing.  “Status Report.” 

“Y-Y-Yes, S-Sir.”  Kenjiro managed to say before regaining his seat.  He focused his attention to Inuyasha’s words.  “The enemy is 75% contained.”

Sesshoumaru heard another wail.  “ ** _DAMMIT, SHIPPOU.  SHUT THAT THING UP!_** ”

A little red-headed kitsune youkai, who appeared to be no older than eight, ran inside the control room vainly clutching a squirming baby.  “First off, she is not a thing.”  Shippou huffed.  “Kagome is only crying like this because she feels something is wrong with Kaede-kaasan.” 

Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards the Ops. Tech.  “What is Kaede’s status?”  Sesshoumaru grimaced as the cries of the infant began to make his ears ring.  

“Not good, Sir.  Her blood pressure has reached an unhealthy level and her energy level has dropped considerably.”  

Sesshoumaru picked up the discarded headset and turned the mike on.  “Inuyasha, send Kaede to the rear.” 

 _**She looks fine to me.**_ Inuyasha’s reply came loud and clear through the comm link. 

“She’s not, and she won’t ever tell you.  That’s why we monitor her.”  He heard a momentary pause, then heard his half-brother shout out several commands to re-allocate resources. 

 _**Sending Kirara to take her to safety now.  We’re almost done here anyway.**_  

Sesshoumaru placed the mike on mute and turned to Shippou.  “She is not stopping.  Why?” 

“I don’t know.  I’m just a kid.  Here, you take her.”  Shippou said tiredly as he held up the agitated infant. 

“I think not.”  Sesshoumaru scowled at the kit, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“You have to.  I can hear Kikyou downstairs.  If she wakes up and senses Kagome is not with her, she’ll start crying too.”  Shippou pleaded. 

“Very well.”  Sesshoumaru spat in disgust as he picked up Kagome and held her at arm’s length.  “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

“You can’t hold her like that!”  Shippou panicked.  “You have to support her head.  You have to hold her…”  Shippou took the squirming baby and held her in his arms, against his chest to demonstrate.  “like this.  Put your arms the same way.” 

‘This day is getting worse and worse.’  He did as the child youkai said.  When he felt Kenjiro’s eyes on him, he inclined his head towards the younger man and flashed his fangs. 

The human gulped and immediately planted his eyes back to the monitors with no intention of looking anywhere else. 

Sesshoumaru grimaced as the kit placed Kagome into his arms.  Almost instantly, the infant stopped crying and squirming.  He looked down in unveiled surprise. 

Shippou gawked as baby Kagome snuggled against the youkai like he was a nest.  Tiny fingers of one small hand curled around a tendril of silky silver-white hair.  He scratched his head in confusion, but didn’t have time to think on it further as he heard Kikyou’s slight movements from the lower level.  He rushed out of the room to the Nursery to check on her. 

“The enemy is 100% contained.  Our team is making their way towards the jet.  ETA to HQ is one hour, 15 minutes.” 

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Kenjiro, but the movement was impeded.  He glanced down to see his hair trapped in a tiny grasp.  He sighed to himself.  “Run a report on any injuries and send them to the Med. Room.  Prepare the Briefing Room as well.” 

“Yes, Sir.”  Kenjiro said, not looking up.  He busied himself with the tasks, eager to get them finished. 

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the baby’s hand in annoyance.  He crossed the room to the armchair closest to the back wall of the room, and slid onto it with his usual grace before balancing the infant in one arm.  

Softly, he touched one of the fingers clutching his hair.  ‘So tiny.’  He glanced briefly at his sharp claws before he tried prying the girl’s fingers from his hair, as gently as he could muster, but they would not uncurl.  He concluded that the most logical thing to do was to slice his own hair, but it was not an option he particularly wanted to carry out.  So he decided he would have to wait until she loosened her hold. 

His gaze crept up to Kagome’s face.  ‘So peaceful.’  With the tip of the claw of his forefinger, he followed the line of her jaw to her tiny earlobe.  The padding of his finger met the short, silky tendrils of raven-black hair.  ‘So soft.’  When he curled his finger around a few, his claw inadvertently sliced through them.  ‘And so fragile.’  The Daiyoukai brushed the loose hair away from Kagome’s face as gingerly as he could. 

He bent his head closer to the tiny face and softly blew the remaining shorn hair away. He blinked at the baby’s pleasant scent.  ‘At least she does not smell...’  He frowned.  ‘Most humans reek.’  He sniffed again to make sure—contemplating what made up her scent. 

“I… um… I’m done with the reports, Sir.  I can take Kagome back to the Nursery before I head to the Med. Room..."  Kenjiro said nervously, as he approached his senior officer. 

'He probably thinks I'm going to eat the child.'  Sesshoumaru smirked.  "My hair..." 

Kenjiro acted immediately, gently but firmly prying Kagome's fingers open.  He hesitated for a moment before grabbing the baby from the demon's grasp.  He jumped slightly when the baby woke up and began to cry.  "Shh... it's okay.  Please don't cry."  He tried to appease her by rocking her in his arms. 

Sesshoumaru began to scowl at the on-set of the cries.  His head began to thump in pain and his neck and shoulders grew rigid and tense.  "She is crying. Again." 

"So sorry, Sir.  They didn’t teach us child rearing in the monastery."  Kenjiro gave a nervous laugh.  

"That doesn't seem to deter you from asking every woman you meet if she could bear your child."  The dog demon retorted dryly. 

"Well, you know...  The curse."  Kenjiro held up his tightly gloved hand, leaving the baby to dangle perilously from his other arm.  “Little Miroku might need some help.” 

"I can only imagine the curse Kaede will inflict upon you if you drop her daughter, Houshi."  Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Kagome before anything could happen to her.  He tucked her within the crook of his arm, and as before, the infant stopped her small tantrum.  He watched as she snuggled deeper against the fabric of his sleeve. 

"Oh, I think Kagome likes you, Sir.  Isn't that something..."  Kenjiro smiled as he brushed the baby's hair from her face.  He felt a little relieved.  'Maybe she'll be safe after all.'  "I guess I'll go to the Med. Room now."  

"Yes, do.  Don’t worry, Houshi...  This tiny morsel is not enough to satisfy this demon's appetite..."  Sesshoumaru began.  When he received the reaction he was waiting for, he bared his fangs with a devilish grin and added, "Maybe when she is older..." 

Sesshoumaru laughed to himself when the monk fainted away.  'Humans are so predictable.'

  

~*  ** _Fifteen years ago_**  *~ 

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around.  He placed his hands on his hips and glared down at the dark-haired toddler who stopped at his heels, her tiny arms outstretched as if reaching for something.  He reached down to bring the child to his eye level.  "No, you cannot play with it.  It is not a toy."  

Just as quickly, he set her down.  He winced at the little girl’s joyful laughter at the little flight back to the floor.  Again, the child raised her arms to him. 

"Go back to your mother."  Sesshoumaru muttered beneath his breath and turned to walk away.  The soles of his shoes treaded on the hardwood floor noiselessly but the pitter patter of tiny feet was unmistakably loud behind him. He walked a few more steps before he turned around again. 

Two large brown eyes captured his golden ones.  Kagome stopped and reached up on tippy toes.  Unable to control her balance, she began to fall forward and would have taken a dive if not for Sesshoumaru’s quick reaction.  He righted her back to her feet with a gentleness that few beings had ever seen “The Killing Perfection" display. 

He straightened to his full height, and then rearranged his mokomoko-sama until the tip slid lower by several more inches, enough for the little girl to reach it. 

The gurgle of laughter felt loud against his ears, but it was the tight embrace on the fur that gave him the most annoyance.  "This is the last time, Kagome.  If you want a mokomoko-sama, spawn one yourself."  He murmured with mock indignation. 

The little girl didn't appear to have heard.  If she did, she gave little indication that she was offended.  Her attention was heavily focused on the softness between her arms and the fur that tickled her nose. 

In the Control Room, money exchanged hands after having watched the scene fed from the security camera.  Although they could not hear a thing, everyone in the room saw the haughty Daiyoukai allow a small human to hug his fur.  The room filled with raucous laughter ever since. 

Shippou grinned widely.  He had managed to fleece his three older companions, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kenjiro, of some of their hard earned cash with a highly calculated bet.  He “guessed” correctly that Sesshoumaru would give in, but then again, unlike the three adults in the room, he had secretly seen this particular interaction a few times before… but they didn’t need to know that.  ‘Suckers…’

 

 ~*  ** _Eleven years ago, Northern Lands Desert_**  *~

Inside a hummer, a shaking Kaede tried vainly to quiet her mind.  Her daughter, Kagome, was kidnapped from a park nearly 6 hours prior.  The abductors had masked their scents, and The Hunting Pack had lost the girl’s faint scent a couple of hours before. 

On the floor of the wide vehicle, she turned to her other daughter, Kikyou, who showed much more control over her mental abilities, when she spoke.  “She’s near, Mama.” 

Unable to focus herself from worrying, she put all her energies into encouraging Kikyou.  “What do you see, Sweetheart?”  She asked, not letting her voice waver with fear. 

The six-year old scrunched her face in concentration, her eyes tightly shut.  “Sand everywhere.  Seven youkai in front.  Some more behind.  She’s moving towards the sun.”   Kikyou said, trying to see through her twin’s eyes through their psychic bond. 

“The sun is setting… West.”  Kaede glanced at Touga who immediately deployed his sons, giving them the information Kikyou provided.  

‘Oh, Kami-sama.  Please let Kagome be alright.’  She cried inside.  She felt a warm, gentle squeeze on her shoulder. 

“We’ll find her, Kaede.”  Touga’s tenor voice was confident and encouraging. 

Kaede covered his hand with one of hers.  “Thank you.” 

~*~

 “Picked up her scent.”  Sesshoumaru shouted to his half-brother.  He quickly sped up, becoming just a white blur, kicking up sand behind him. 

Inuyasha scowled, as dust enveloped his red fire-rat kimono.  He leaped high into the sky and dropped down to the right of his elder brother, intending to match his brother’s speed so the dust of sand wouldn’t find him again. 

“I see them… 7 miles ahead”  Inuyasha barked into the tiny mike of his headset.  “Wait, what are they… Dammit, they’re going to gut her!”  

“I’ll go right.  Take them from the other side.”  Sesshoumaru quickened his speed even more.  He curled his razor sharp claws as his eyes changed from deep golden to bleeding crimson.  He dared not change to his true form for fear of scaring Kagome who has not yet seen it.  But he was ready to do so, if he had to. 

Suddenly a surge of blinding pink ki erupted from several miles ahead, and quickly grew in circumference in sweeping diligence, coating the entire area with intense, purifying energy.  The crackling sound of purity clamored in both brothers’ ears and the force of the oncoming onslaught of power compelled them from their feet. 

Instinctually, the brothers drew back, leaping several feet backwards to safety.  Even so, they had felt the hair on the back of their necks stand on ends as the wave of energy took its ride… the edge of the expurgating energy stopping just a mere two feet in front of them where they had landed last.  

Heavy, ragged breaths expelled from Inuyasha’s mouth and his heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest.  He fell backwards to the ground at the very near purifying experience. 

**What the hell was that?**  They heard Touga’s booming voice in their headsets.  

Sesshoumaru, already back in control of himself, peered through the slowly dispersing circle of energy.  He must have found what he was searching for, as his eyes gleamed in triumph.  “Kagome.” 

** ** _WHAT?!?_** ** 

Sesshoumaru yanked the headset off his head in annoyance and threw it on the ground.  Even before the cleansing ki dissipated, he began to race through it.  He felt the bite of each painful kiss of purity, but he was more concerned about his little human friend than himself.  

He sped through the desert floor, leaving whirlwind of sand at his wake, and at the end of the 5-mile radius, Kagome stood with eyes red and gleaming with unshed tears. 

The Daiyoukai scooped her up into his arms in a tight embrace.  “You’re safe…,” he whispered more than twice, not so much to comfort Kagome, but himself.  

Moments later, when the others finally caught up to him, it was a struggle for him to let the little girl go.  So affected was he by the entire ordeal, he suddenly felt at a loss at the sudden feeling of protectiveness he felt towards her.  He couldn’t understand why he would feel that way, and it would be many years later when he would come to realize the full reason behind it.


	4. Prologue II:  Freaky Twin Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond of the Twins are explored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them. 
> 
> A/N: All text in ‘___’ are thought expressions, **__** are from comm links, and ~__~ are telepathic messages. (Revised on 12/2017)

**Prologue II:  Freaky Twin Thing**

 

~*  ** _The Hunting Pack’s HQ – Briefing Room, Eleven years ago_**  *~ 

Touga leaned forward from his seat, an appeal in his wizened golden eyes.  “Kaede, I understand how you feel, but in lieu of what happened, surely you must concede.  Kagome needs to be trained.” 

Kaede stared down at her tightly, clasped hands.  “I know, Touga-sama, and I’m not fighting you on this.  It’s just I had hoped that she wouldn’t need to be involved in this dangerous business.  I wanted to protect her as much as I could.” 

“Looked to me like she could protect herself.  She almost purified me!”  Inuyasha exclaimed without thought.  He was about to expound on what had almost happened to him, when he caught the thundering glares aimed at him by both his father and half-brother.  Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his chair and remained silent. 

“It was a limitation on all our parts.  We all thought it was Kikyou who held the most power because she demonstrated it at such an early age.  We overlooked Kagome’s powers and abilities altogether.”  Touga stated.  His thick eyebrows furrowed together in deep thought.  “We need to rectify this matter.” 

Kaede nodded, her loose raven dark hair shook slightly.  She sighed audibly, suddenly tired.  “What do you propose?”  She asked levelly, as she eyed each person seated at the oval table in turn. 

“We will need to start her training immediately.  You know as much as I do how dangerous untrained miko powers can be, Kaede.”  Meiyo stated, the look in his brown eyes suddenly reminded her of the past when they used to train together under Touga. 

“Yeah, and she has a whole year to make up for to catch up to Kikyou.”  Inuyasha added.  “I can bring her up to spee…”

“I shall supervise Kagome’s training.” 

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru, but only Inuyasha hazarded to speak what was all in their minds.  “You?  But you never get involve in their training…” 

“As Inuyasha pointed out, Kagome will need extensive training to reach Kikyou’s level.  If they are to work as a team in the future, they will need to be well matched in skillset.  It will be dangerous if one of them has to carry the other.”  Sesshoumaru interrupted.  “I will begin her training tomorrow.  Will that do, Kaede?” 

Everyone trained their eyes at Kaede for her response.  “I suppose…”  Kaede began to say, but she looked towards Touga, a little unsure about the idea of Sesshoumaru training her youngest daughter. 

Touga smiled at the Warrior Miko.  “It is an excellent notion, Kaede.  Sesshoumaru will make sure she is properly trained.” 

 

~*  ** _The East Residential Wing’s Playroom, Nearly a year later_**  *~

“Hey, your Kirby ate me!”  Sango said as she elbowed the girl seated next to her.  She waited impatiently for her reserved Link to fall from the sky to join the current all out, no-holds-barred, Super Smash Bros. slam fest. 

Seven year old Kagome giggled.  “I know that, silly.  I did it on purpose.”  She maneuvered her pink fluffy character high in the sky to avoid the avenging Zelda elf.  “Isn’t my hat cute?”  She almost rolled on the floor in merriment. 

While Kirby successfully evaded Link, Kikyou triumphantly flattened Shippou’s Pikachu with Samus’ screw attack.  “Say goodbye, little mousy!”  Kikyou laughed ominously as her Samus blasted Pikachu out of the arena. 

“I’m too cute to die!”  Shippou wailed as he watched his last reserved pokémon telescope out of view.  “This bites!”  He began to pout petulantly. 

The girls giggled at the kit, but continued to play as the Twins ganged up on Sango.  

“Eep!  No fair!”  

Kirby was just about to slash Link in half, ending the game for that character when Kagome heard a familiar voice across the room. 

“Kagome, it’s time.”  Sesshoumaru voice was deep, and as flat as the expression he wore.  

Kagome glanced at his direction, and with a defeated look, lowered her control pad to the carpeted floor.  “Yes, Sesshoumaru-sensei.”  She answered as she raised herself to her feet.  With eyes downcast, she walked to where he stood. 

Two pairs of eyes watched Kagome leave in the middle of the game… again.  Kikyou, however, just glared at the tall youkai, not at all hiding her displeasure. 

When only the three children remained in the room, Sango mouthed to the others, knowing that Sesshoumaru was not yet far enough for their conversation to be inaudible.  “He’s such a meanie!”  

“He doesn’t know the meaning of fun.”  Shippou mouthed back. 

Kikyou scowled and left the room. 

 

~*~ 

That evening in the Higurashi apartment of the East Residential Wing, after dinner but still hours before bedtime, Kikyou paced the little hallway in front of her mother’s bedroom restlessly, as she tried to raise the courage to speak out about Kagome’s situation. 

“Kikyou, I can hear you out there.  Why don’t you come inside?”  She heard her mother say. 

The young girl stopped her pacing and entered her mother’s room.  She pushed herself up on her mother’s bed and began to trace the pattern on the quilt.  

Kaede looked at her daughter’s reflection as she brushed her hair.  There was clearly something troubling Kikyou but she waited until Kikyou was ready to talk. 

“Mama…?”  Kikyou asked tentatively after a long moment. 

“Yes, Dear?” 

“Why does Kagome have to train all the time?”  The seven year old asked with a big furrow marring the middle of her eyebrows. 

Kaede laid her hairbrush on her dresser and stood up.  She smiled at Kikyou as she sat next to her young daughter.  “Kagome needs the extra time to become as good a warrior as you, Dear, you know that.” 

“But she’s good already, Mama.  Really, she is.”  Kikyou implored.  Kaede saw a touch of sadness in her daughter’s brown eyes.  “Kagome and I thought Sesshoumaru-sama was going to give her some time off because she is doing so well.  But he’s making her train after dinner now too.”  

“Kikyou, Sesshoumaru-sama is doing what he thinks is best.  The work that we do is very dangerous…”  Kaede tried to explain, but she understood where Kikyou was coming from.  Yet, her children’s safety was first and foremost in her mind. 

“We know that, Mama, but Sango, Shippou, and I hardly see her now.  She’s always with  ** _him_**.  She doesn’t get to play that much with us anymore.  Even Uncle Meiyo gives us time to play.”  Kikyou was nearly whining.  
  
In the Yamamori apartment, directly across the Higurashi’s, the pleading in Kikyou’s voice reached Touga’s youkai ears.  He frowned as he listened in on the conversation between Mother and Child. 

“Touga-sama?  Is anything the matter?”  Meiyo asked the Daiyoukai. 

Touga glanced his way.  “I beg your pardon?” 

“I asked if there was anything wrong.  You seemed very far away.”  Meiyo explained as he gathered the designs of the small crossbow from the coffee table. 

Touga gave his Head of Training an apologetic look.  “I’m sorry, Meiyo, for not attending.”  He reached for the designs Meiyo held.  “Is this the new prototype for the Twins?”  He asked, but he could still hear the little girl’s plea in his mind. 

 

~*  ** _Estate Ground behind the HQ, A few days later_**  *~ 

“Tag, you’re it, Shippou.”  Sango squealed as she ran away from the young kitsune youkai. 

“Have I ever told you guys how much I ** _hate_**  this game?”  Shippou hollered as he began to chase the girls. 

“Yup!”  Sango stuck out her tongue. 

“That’s ‘cause you’re always “it,” Shippou.”  Kikyou laughed as she deftly dodged him. 

Shippou growled as he stopped to look around.  He spotted the closest one to him, Kagome, and broke into a dead run towards her. 

Touga stepped out of the back door of his fortress and watched the children play.  He grinned as the human girls gave the young youkai a hard time. 

Sango and the Twins bowed their heads as they passed him.  A huffing Shippou stopped before the grinning Daiyoukai to give him a deep bow.  He hung around for a little while to catch his breath. 

Touga chuckled.  “They can be a handful, eh, Shippou?”

”You don’t know the half of it, Touga-sama.”  Shippou wheezed. 

“If you keep them together, you might be able to increase your chances of catching one of them.”  The Daiyoukai advised, watching the girls conversing at a distance. 

“I’ll try, Sir.”  Shippou grinned and left his side. 

Touga leaned against the wall as he watched the children play.  He didn’t turn his head when he sensed his eldest son’s approach.  “Is it time for Kagome’s training, Son.” 

Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards his father as he stepped out of the door.  “Yes.” 

“Walk with me, Sesshoumaru.”  Touga said mildly.  

Sesshoumaru said nothing but fell into steps alongside his father.  They strolled in silence for the first minute, down the graveled path towards the zen garden and the hot springs. 

“How goes our little Kagome’s training?”  

“Kagome is on her way to mastering several weapons such as the sai and the short staff.  She lacks concentration and discipline at times which undermines her ability to focus.  This is apparent during her archery training.  We are working on this with additional meditation and focus training.”  Sesshoumaru reported. 

Touga did some quick calculations in his head, adding the hours the children spent in home schooling and training.  He estimated that Kagome was spending an additional four hours in training per day, which left just a little over that to spend with her family and friends.  He felt a little angry with himself for not looking into the matter sooner.  

“Sesshoumaru…  Perhaps the reason why Kagome may be having a hard time concentrating is because she is overextending herself.”  Touga began.  “Humans, unlike youkai, require a balance in their lives in order to perform at their very best.” 

Sesshoumaru frowned and gave his father a questioning look.  Touga turned around, and he followed suit. 

Touga caught the look and continued to explain.  “Human children, for instance, learn faster when their minds are fresh and eager.  When they are tired and overextended, they can perform poorly.”  

“Are you saying that I am overworking Kagome, Father?”  Sesshoumaru voice held a slight edge when he asked. 

“I think you should ease up a little, Sesshoumaru.  Kagome has been looking a little peaked which may explain why her concentration has been lacking.  She works very hard, Son.  Giving her more time for herself may help rather than impede her training.” 

“I… see…” Sesshoumaru rejoined, although he wasn’t sure if what his father was saying was true.  ‘Then again, he has spent more time with humans than I have.’  He thought more about his father’s words as they returned to the yard where the children were playing. 

The younger youkai’s golden eyes fell on Kagome and watched as the laughing girl chased her Twin.  The young girl appeared very relaxed. 

Kagome grabbed the back of Kikyou’s shirt, slowing her down as she gave her older sister a gentle slap on her shoulder.  “You’re it now!”  She pushed Kikyou forward to give herself an edge as she ran away, chuckling.  When she glanced ahead, she saw Sesshoumaru and his father, and her smile suddenly disappeared. 

The seven year old approached the youkai lords and gave them a deep bow.  “Is it time for my training, Sesshoumaru-sensei?”  She asked in a subdued voice. 

Sesshoumaru had seen how quickly Kagome’s smile had left her face as soon as she had seen him.   He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her smile in his company and he felt a little confused.  ‘Do I make her unhappy?’  He heard his father make a little joke and he watched Kagome’s face transform as she laughed.  

“I will change now, Sir…”  Kagome began to say when her laughter died. 

“You have completed your training for today, Kagome.”  Sesshoumaru heard himself say.  

Kagome looked at him, much surprised.  Then her face beamed as a huge smile curved her lips.  Kagome lurched forward and gave Sesshoumaru a hug, which astonished him.  “Thank you, Sir!”  She gushed and turned to leave.  After a few steps, a blushing Kagome returned.  “Sorry, Touga-sama, Sesshoumaru-sensei,” she said contritely before bowing low, making up for the fact that she had forgotten to do so. 

“It’s alright, Kagome.”  Touga said softly with a tender smile.  “Go on, Kagome.”  Then he grinned and whispered in the little girl’s ear.  “Before he changes his mind.”  

“Very funny, Father.”  Sesshoumaru said sarcastically when Kagome had reached the other children, who looked at him in shock after he heard Kagome explain to them that she had the rest of the day off.  

Touga chuckled.  “I feel like sparring.  Care to take me on?”  

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.  “Are you sure you can keep up with me, old Dog?”  The corner of his lips curled up.. 

“Just try me, Pup.”  Touga’s eyes glinted with a challenging gleam. 

 

~*  ** _East Residential Wing, Higurashi Apartment, Nine years ago_**  *~ 

“It was really cool, Kagome-chan.  Inuyasha had us all play laser tag.  Him against the kids.”  Kikyou recounted excitedly as she brushed her twin’s long hair.  “He won though, but we had a blast.”  

“That does sound like fun…”  Eight year old Kagome murmured, her voice slightly bleak.  “What about Kouga-san?  You had training with him yesterday, right?” 

“Yeah.  It was one on one, though.  He set up some targets for me to practice my kicks.  I even got to use the trampoline on some of them.” 

Kagome frowned a little.  “I’ve never used any of those during my training.” 

Kikyou’s brush stopped on Kagome’s hair midway.  “Um… you don’t?”  She asked tentatively. 

Kagome shook her head.   

Kikyou suddenly felt uncomfortable.  Her training was always fun and she assumed that her twin’s training was the same, even though Sesshoumaru was Kagome’s only instructor.  “Well, Uncle Meiyo is really, really strict and serious…”  She said to try to make Kagome feel better. 

“I’m sure he’s the same as Sesshoumaru-sensei…”  Kagome said in a small voice. 

“Why can’t Sesshoumaru-sama just let you train with us?”  Kikyou asked with a thoughtful look as she began to part her sister’s hair with a comb and pull her hair into two ponytails. 

Kagome shrugged.  “Sensei doesn’t want me to train with others because he said it will under… undersomething his training.  I forget the exact word.” 

“Undermine?”  Kikyou volunteered and Kagome nodded.  She began to twist the hair of one ponytail into a braid. 

“When you are having archery training, can you hit the bull’s-eye most of the time, Onee-chan?”  

Kikyou bit her lip.  She was beginning to feel bad for her sister.  “No.” The little girl lied.  Then she got an idea.  “I know…  We can practice together starting tonight before bedtime.  Then next month, we can have a contest to see who’s gotten better at it.” 

“Okay, that’s a deal.”  Kagome said excitedly.  

Kikyou smiled when Kagome’s voice lost its bleakness.  She worked on the other ponytail.  “I have another idea, Kagome-chan.”  The older of the twins said as she finished the braid.  
  
Kagome turned around to face her sister.  “What?” 

“Why don’t we swap places for this afternoon’s training?”  Kikyou heard herself ask.  She really didn’t want to spend the afternoon with the cold, aloof youkai, but she’d do just about anything for her little sister. 

“I don’t know, Onee-chan.  Sensei might find out.”  Kagome said with hesitancy. 

“No, he won’t.  We’ve been practicing this for years.  We’ve fooled just about everyone else.”  Kikyou blurted out with confidence. 

“I still don’t know…”   

“If I feel like he’s on to us, I’ll excuse myself and we can switch places again.”  Kikyou met her sister’s eyes.  “It will work.  We just have to concentrate the whole time.” 

“I guess…”  Kagome saw the determination in her sister’s eyes.  She still had misgivings but she felt the bit of wicked excitement coursing through her veins and gave in.  “Okay.” 

“Cool.  Let’s switch clothes so that we’ll smell right.”  

Kagome looked at the clock on the night table between their twin beds as she took off her shirt and trousers.  “We only have 10 minutes before training.  Do you think it’s enough time, Onee-chan?”

“Yeah.  Don’t worry, Kagome-chan.  Just hurry so we can start the personality switch.”  Kikyou began to put on Kagome’s discarded clothes. 

As soon as the girls had changed their clothes, they sat on the floor in lotus position facing each other.  Kikyou nodded and closed her eyes.  Kagome followed suit. 

~Ready?~  Kikyou asked telepathically when they’ve psychically melded minds with each other. 

~Yup.  At ten.~  Kagome responded and began to count.  Slowly, she embraced Kikyou’s more serious side, as her older sister embraced her own cheerful trademark personality.  ~3…2…1…~ 

The girls opened their eyes.  “We’ve never done this for more…”  Kagome started to say. 

“Than half an hour.  We just have to…”  Kikyou continued. 

“Focus on each other when it starts to get harder to hold.”  Kagome completed.

Kikyou smiled, and her face beamed the way Kagome’s face would.  “Ready?” 

Kagome nodded without smiling and the Twins left the room, hand in hand. 

 

~*~ 

Kikyou entered the Blue Dojo, bowed, and then slid the door closed behind her.  She approached Sesshoumaru and bowed before him before waiting for instructions.  She lowered her eyes to the mat; the way she had seen her little sister do many times.

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed as he surveyed his young pupil.  He felt that there was something different about her immediately, even before she entered the dojo.  Of what, he wasn’t sure.  He even took a small sniff to check her scent, but she smelled right. 

“Hmm…”  He cocked his head to one side as he continued to peer at Kikyou. 

Kikyou tried not to squirm under the youkai’s intense gaze. 

“Why don’t you demonstrate the formal sai kata you learned last month, Kagome?”  He asked, while he observed the girl’s every move. 

“Hai, Sensei.”  Kikyou responded and bowed before him.  She walked towards the weapons hanging from one of the walls.   ~Kagome?~  Kikyou asked with her mind. 

~Yes, Onee-chan.~  Kikyou heard her younger sister’s voice in her head.  

~The formal sai kata that you learned is the same as what I learned, right?~  Kikyou carefully took one of the three pronged weapon from the wooden stand. 

~I think so, Onee-chan.  After you go through the steps, you do it all backwards and stop in your original spot.~ 

~Oh, okay.  Got it.~  Kikyou took the other weapon from its stand, and bowed before the mat.  

Sesshoumaru watched as the young girl opened with a circular greeting and proceeded through the steps of the kata.  He watched her efforts with an unreadable expression, even after she closed her routine.   “Well done, but not quite as well as Kagome.” 

Kikyou blinked and was rendered speechless. 

“Return the sai and follow me.  Do not psychically contact your sister, Kikyou.  I will know.”  Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards the doors of the Dojo. 

A deep flush crept up on Kikyou’s face, but she nodded.  “Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.” 

The young girl followed the Daiyoukai out of the dojo to the other end of the hallway to the Red Dojo.  As she approached the room, she heard her little sister’s laughter from the room.  She bit her bottom lip nervously. 

Sesshoumaru slid the doors of the dojo open.  He watched as his own pupil bounced on the large trampoline and dunk a basketball, laughing as she did.  “Good job, Kikyou!”  He heard his brother say. 

“Sesshoumaru…  Anything wrong?”  Kouga asked. 

“Yes.”  Sesshoumaru took Kikyou by the shoulder and gently maneuvered her in front of him.  

Kagome’s eyes widened as Kikyou mouthed.  “He knows.”  

Kouga, Inuyasha, and the rest of the children, Shippou and Sango, looked on as Kagome quickly walked towards Sesshoumaru.  She stopped next to her sister, and Kikyou turned around to face Sesshoumaru. 

“We’re sorry…”  Kagome began to say. 

“For what we’ve done.”  Kikyou ended the apology.  “We meant no harm.”  Both girls bowed their heads in repentance before the youkai lord. 

“Come, Kagome.”  Sesshoumaru was all he said before he left the room. 

Kagome glanced at her sister ruefully before she left the room to follow Sesshoumaru. 

Inuyasha turned to whisper to Kouga.  “Did you know?” 

Kouga lied and nodded.  “Yup.  Was waiting for you to figure it out.”  He grinned audaciously. 

Sesshoumaru treaded back to the Blue Dojo in silence.  He was very disappointed, although he tried not to show it.  As soon as the little girl slid the doors close behind them, he questioned her.  “Why did you do it?” 

“I’m sorry, Sesshoumaru-sensei.  I was just curious.”  Kagome responded, her voice sounded very small. 

“You enjoyed what they were doing?”  He asked, his own curiosity peaked. 

Kagome hesitated, but nodded. 

Sesshoumaru took a moment to think about the situation, which made Kagome more nervous as each moment passed.  She glanced up at her instructor’s face, but it was stoically set.  She wondered what kind of punishment she would be handed.  She nearly jumped when the youkai spoke again. 

“If you meet your weekly objectives, Kagome, I will allow you to train with the other children for a few hours each week.” 

“Really, Sir?”  Kagome asked, a little bewildered. 

“Yes.”  

Kagome grinned and gave her instructor a big hug.  “You’re the best, Sesshoumaru-sensei!”  With her mind, she called out to her Twin.  ~Guess what?  Sensei is going to let me train with you guys!~ 

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young girl.  He felt a slight flutter of joy at Kagome’s unexpected gesture.  Although he felt bad that Kagome had to resort to playing a trick on him, he felt very satisfied that he was able to make Kagome happy.  Then a nagging thought started to gnaw at him… ‘Am I becoming soft?’ 

He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a loud “YAY” from Kikyou from the dojo at the end of the hallway.  He rolled his golden eyes to the ceiling.  

 

~* ** _The Hunting Pack’s HQ – Blue Dojo, Eight years ago_**  *~ 

Kagome parried laterally as Kikyou slashed at her with a sword.  ~This is a waste of our time, Onee-chan.~ 

~I know.  We can anticipate each other’s attacks.~  Kikyou blocked Kagome’s overhead strike with the flat side of the blade.  ~We’re better off sparring with one of the others.~ 

~Namely Miroku-kun?~  Kagome grinned as she sliced with her sword. 

~You know me so well, Twin of mine.~  The elder of the nine year old twins chuckled.  ~He’s only been here a month, and I already want to beat him up.~ 

“Hey, cut that out, Kagome, Kikyou!  I know you’re talking to each other over there.  Concentrate!”  Inuyasha hollered gruffly at the nine year olds. 

Kikyou rolled her eyes.  ~He probably only said that because I laughed.~ 

~Probably.~  Kagome jumped as Kikyou sliced at her feet.  ~Miroku-kun is not that bad.~ 

~The guy can’t keep his hands to himself.~  As Kikyou sent that message telepathically, the girls heard a loud slap behind them. The Twins turned and giggled when they saw the large red hand mark on Miroku’s face. 

Sango glared at their direction before she stomped away, towards Inuyasha. 

~See?~  Kikyou grinned as she raised her sword to indicate she was ready to continue their spar. 

Kagome laughed out loud. 

  

* * *

 

**Glossary:**

  
Onee-chan – Japanese term for “Big Sister”

Dojo – Japanese term for a hall used for martial arts training

Faux pas – French term for “Mistake”

Hentai – Japanese term for “Pervert” or to indicate something as “Perverted”

Sai – A weapon with three prongs.  The middle is longer than the others.

San – Japanese term, honorific for respect

Sensei/-sensei – Japanese term and honorific for teachers, politicians, doctors, etc.

Daiyoukai – Japanese Term for “Demon lord”

Youkai - Japanese term for “Demon”


	5. Prologue III: The Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Kikyou take up the mantel and debut as Miko-Warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them. 
> 
> A/N: All text in ‘___’ are thought expressions, **__** are from comm links, and ~__~ are telepathic messages. (Revised on 12/2017)

~* **_The Hunting Pack's Briefing Room, Eight years ago *~_**   

"I have wonderful news.  The secondary visual implants were a success.  Both Kagome and Kikyou are responding well, and the test feeds were everything we had hoped for."  Meiyo relayed about his latest project.  His animated face and exuberance made him seem younger than his years.

"Excellent!"  Touga exclaimed.

"When can training resume?"  Sesshoumaru queried.

Kaede frowned at the nonchalant way her teammate asked that question.  "Not until they are healed."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to one side, "and that will be?"

"In **_another_** 14 days."  Kaede gave her teammate a challenging look.  He, in turn, returned her regard with a look akin to boredom.

Touga quelled the beginnings of a chuckle that was itching to erupt. Rare was it for someone to challenge his eldest son. It was rarer still for that someone to not only be female, but a human as well.  The look Kaede sported was on the level with inu youkai mothers protecting their young. He understood her stand and he knew Sesshoumaru did as well, but very few knew his son as well as he, and that the silence Sesshoumaru was drawing out by his disinterest was one made to amuse himself.  So what a Lover and Father to do? 

"A fortnight, and a much deserving rest for the girls."  Touga broke the silence as he laid a comforting hand on Kaede's shoulder.  "They will start doing field work soon, and rest will be few and far between."

Kaede sighed resignedly.  A mantel she bore and would decree to her daughters when she one day retires from active duty.  It wasn't a life she would have wanted for her daughters, but one that was of great importance not only to their cause but for the sake of all existence.  There will never be a day in her life, and in the lives of her daughters, when she would never regret.

Another uncomfortable silence reigned, which was becoming more and more frequent the closer the twins neared their debut.  Kouga, having known Kaede all her life, could very well guess what was on her mind.  There were no secrets here.  He was only glad that Inuyasha was holding a vigil by the twins' side for he was sure he would have made a blunder with his words or actions… more than likely, both.  Better silence than the ruckus his best friend would have caused.  Yet the silence was beginning to cause him discomfort, and the room seemed to shrink in space around him.

"Meiyo-san," he began to say, while he crossed to a less crowded corner of the room, "can you explain how these secondary cameras work?"

"Yes, of course, Kouga-dono." Meiyo caught Kenjiro’s attention, and the Ops. Tech pulled up the implant’s diagrams and projected them to the large screen on the wall from his laptop. 

"The objective of the secondary visual implants is to ensure a continuous feed of visual data to us should the primary cameras on their eye shields fail. The components of the cameras on the eye shields are so fragile that an output of 50% or more of the girls' purifying energy can quickly fry them.  Since the implants are internal, the chances of the cameras failing are miniscule."  Meiyo explained.

"It doesn't interfere with their eye sight?"  Kouga asked.

"Not very much."  Meiyo shook his head.  "It was only during the Deep Concentration & Focus Testing did the girls mention of a tiny spot that would appear, but they both said that this spot didn’t interfere with their vision."

Meiyo pointed to the diagram of the cross section of the eye.  "The cameras are microscopic in design and imbedded far enough that the girls won't feel them and more importantly, far enough that they cannot be detected through normal scans."  Meiyo nodded at Kenjiro, who pulled up more diagrams. 

"As mentioned before, the original concept of the secondary visuals is to provide us with continuous feed.  Their frequency is static.  I have set it so that they turn on automatically when the cameras on their eye shields fail.  We can also turn them on remotely from HQ."

"Why not do away with the eye shields altogether?"  Kouga asked, as he turned his gaze from the screen to Meiyo.

"The eye shields have an enhanced screen that provides data directly from HQ such as heat sensor readings, depth perception, all sorts of trackers… anything that can enhance our vision.  You have no need for them, but it helps us humans. I think the twins should still benefit from them, however long they function."

Meiyo returned to his seat, one directly across from Kaede.  "Although we can turn them on as needed, I prefer to limit their use.  I do not know, as of yet, what complications may occur through long term use.  It is, after all, an imbedded foreign object." 

"I only agreed to this because you will regulate their use and test frequently, Meiyo."  Kaede remarked, her tone a little brusque.  "Any sign of trouble and they're out."

"Of course, Kaede."  Meiyo gave his comrade a reassuring smile.  "Any sign at all."

"Can the transmission be easily detected?" 

"A good question, Sesshoumaru-sama."  Meiyo turned to the Daiyoukai standing by the windows.  "The transmission frequency is set to very low, and fail safes and encryption have been installed.  As far as I know, the design is far too sophisticated for any known machine to detect, and the safeguards should be enough to prevent them from being hacked." 

"The girls probably shouldn't stand in front of the microwave though," Kenjiro said with a chuckle, but the chuckle died out when his elders didn't find anything funny with his statement. 'Tough crowd…' 

~*~ 

~* **_Med. Room, A day later_** *~ 

"Come on, Kagome-chan.  You don't want to stay in here all day, do you?"  Sango asked as she guided Kikyou out of her hospital bed.  She felt the temporarily visually impaired Kikyou reach out an arm in front of her as she tried for balance.

"You guys go ahead."  Kagome responded as normally as she could. 

Kikyou, however, sensed something was going on.  "Are you in pain, Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah."  Kagome finally admitted after a moment.

"I'll stay with you then."  Kikyou responded.

"No, you should go.  You've been antsy for a long time."  Kagome touched the sides of her temples and rubbed against the fabric of the bandages.

"But…"

"I'll be fine.  Mama will be back soon.  I'll try to meditate when it's quiet."  Kagome spoke.  She tried to infuse her tone with her usual cheeriness. 

"Contact me if you need something, okay?" Kikyou said in resignation and reached out for Sango.

"Hope you feel better soon, Kagome-chan."  Sango glanced back at her friend, before guiding Kikyou out of the room.

Kagome tried to focus, but the pounding in her head and the sharp, tearing pain, made it difficult to concentrate, despite Sesshoumaru's laborious training.  Try as she might, she just couldn't work through them. 

Sesshoumaru had waited until he heard Sango and Kikyou had left the wing before walking towards the door to the infirmary.  He had only meant to feel his trainee out from the outside of the room, but he scented her pain and felt her struggle to ease it. 

He entered the Med. Room soundlessly and approached Kagome's hospital bed.  He watched as her small hands curled into tight fists, her knuckles gradually becoming white from the strain, and when the girl’s teeth bit down on her lower lip, he smelled the faint scent of blood.  With its own volition, his hand snaked out and covered one tiny fist.

Kagome tensed at the first touch, but began to relax from the warmth that emanated from the hand.  "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  She asked, her voice gripped with pain.

"Focus on my voice, and take a deep breath. 4… 3… 2… 1."   The youkai Lord murmured, his masculine voice even and lulling. 

He waited until the girl complied.  "Exhale slowly as you imagine a wall between you and the pain… 4… 3… 2… 1.  Again another deep breath..." 

Kagome focused on the soothing voice from the one who had come to help chase away her pain. 

~*~ 

~* **_Southern Lands, Seven years ago_** *~ 

**Kagome, your right!**  Sesshoumaru boomed in his mouthpiece as he watched as a youkai almost caught Kagome unaware. 

Touga quietly viewed the scene of the battle on the monitors, but his eyes strayed towards Sesshoumaru every time he barked commands specifically at Kagome.  He could sense a little disturbance in his son.  It was a little peculiar, and warranted a little more observation.  He wondered if it would have been better if he had sent his eldest out into the field also.  Would Kagome have fared better or worse, he wondered as his brows knitted in the middle.

**Your right, Kagome!  Watch it!**

~*~

Kikyou hazarded a quick glance at her younger sister who appeared to be struggling.  She wasn't sure if it was due to the battle itself or the incessant commands, mostly towards her sister, that were being shouted in their ears. 

Today was their debut, their first field mission.  Flanked by Inuyasha and Kouga in the front and Meiyo on Kirara at the rear, the girls battled forward, cleaving and purifying the youkai Inuyasha and Kouga deliberately missed for them to "practice" on.

The team was launched after they had tracked a Shikon shard in the vicinity. Partially purified and freshly cleaved carcass littered the battlegrounds, and the stench they gave off was horrifying to their senses, despite the additional nose/mouth cover the girls wore.

Kikyou slipped on a piece of oozing remains and fell backwards, luckily or unluckily, on more of the slippery stuff.  Her heartbeat suddenly raced in her chest when she saw a flying youkai's swoop towards her, taking advantage of her vulnerability.  She struggled to raise herself when she saw a flaming arrow hit the youkai between the eyes.  It screamed while its whole body burned to nothingness in the space above her.

"Thanks."  She breathed out as her youngest sister reached out her hand to pull her up.  She watched as Meiyo and Kirara flew passed them to give them cover.

Kagome nodded, a little perturbed by what could have been.  She shook it off as best she could and turned her focus elsewhere to avoid thinking about it.  "The shard feels closer now.” 

"Whoa… I think it's inside that…"  Kikyou said in awe as she pointed towards a gigantic, red-eyed youkai that suddenly came into view, standing on its rear legs and showing off its long sharp teeth and claws.  "Is that a bear or was?" 

The twins watched transfixed as Inuyasha and Kouga attacked it from different sides at the same time, but they appeared so small, like flies, compared to their last youkai enemy.

**You are both needed.**  Sesshoumaru clipped in their ears.

"One Shikon shard extraction coming up."  Kagome quipped as she ran with her sister towards the big, bad, angry youkai. 

~*~ 

~* **_Touga's Office, The next day_** *~ 

"Come in, girls, and make yourself comfortable."  Touga smiled warmly as he directed the ten year olds towards a low table with ocha service and okashi, on a tatami covered alcove by the window.  The girls bowed before Touga before kneeling on their respective zabuton.

"Thank you for having us for tea, Touga-sama."  Kagome smiled brightly.

"It was nice of you to invite us."  Kikyou added.

"It is always a pleasure when you visit.  It makes this stuffy room bearable."  The Daiyoukai winked, as he sat on his cushion.  "I must say, you two handled your first field mission very well."  He said proudly.  "What was your impression of it?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought…"  Kikyou began to say as she watched Kagome pour ocha into the tea cups.

"Oh?"  Touga asked leadingly, as he picked up a tea cup before handing it to Kikyou.

"I had imagined all sorts of things before we went to battle, but it was really not that bad.  There will probably be times when it will be harder."  Kikyou reflected.

Touga nodded, and handed a cup to the youngest twin.  "What about you, Kagome?"

Kagome placed her porcelain cup on the table gently.  "It was a little hard.  There were so many things going on and all the commands at the same time."  She laughed nervously.

His eldest son's image flitted into his mind and he recalled how concerned his son was. "You know…  All those commands were given out of concern for your safety. We have never had such young operatives in the field before." 

Kagome nodded. "I know.  If it wasn't for them, I would have missed the youkai that almost got me after I hit the flying youkai who was after Onee-chan."

Kikyou glanced at her younger sister, a little surprised.  They haven't seen the footage of the battle and she had not known about that bit of information.  She lowered her arm to her lap, an unbitten okashi still clutched between her thumb and index finger.

Kagome glanced at her sister, took in her withdrawn expression, and continued. "I think the worst part was the smell." Kagome giggled.  "We were all covered in muck when we got home.  Mama made us bathe in tomato juice ‘cause she said we smelled worse than skunks." 

"We had to take at least three showers too,” Kikyou laughed. “She wouldn't let us hug her until we were clean."

'If I had been there, I would not have let any piece of that muck touch any part of you, my girls.'  He wanted to say, but did not.  "So, what do you think you learned from your first experience?"

"Don't step on youkai flesh."  Kikyou grinned.  "It's very slippery."  She turned to her younger sister who had giggled again and laid her hand on her arm.  "Kagome was great."

"Oh, Onee-chan…"  Kagome covered her hand with hers.  "You were too."  Without taking her hand off her sister's, she replied, "I think that the bigger the youkai, the less threatening it really is."

"Oh?"  Touga's eyebrows shot up.  "What do you mean?"

"Well, the bear youkai just growled and swiped a lot with his claws, but it wasn't really as bad as the much smaller ones.  You transform into a humongous dog, but you are gentle."

Touga was a little dumbfounded by her remark.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to shatter her naiveté by replying, but he just smiled and patted Kagome's cheek.  "Now, I will ask you a very important question, and I want you to be sure about your reply."

"Yes, Touga-sama."  Kagome replied, while Kikyou nodded.

"Now that you have experienced your first battle, do you want to continue?"  He surveyed each of the girl in turn as he waited for them to reply.

Kikyou and Kagome turned towards each other, and after a moment, replied as one.  "Yes." 

 

* * *

 

 **Glossary:**  

Ocha – Green tea

Okashi – sweets

Tatami – straw floor mat

Zabuton – floor cushion


	6. Prologue IV: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team suffers a loss, especially a young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all his friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely celebrating them. 
> 
> A/N: All text in ‘___’ are thought expressions, **__** are from comm links, and ~__~ are telepathic messages.

**_~*_** **_Outside of You Han Nin City, Six years ago *~_**

 

“But Mama, I can do “ ** _It_** ” and purify as many as I can.”  Kagome offered, ready to help.  “It” being the simple pet name she coined for her terrifying purifying circle, at the age of six.

“No, Kagome.” Kaede replied, a little exasperated. “Stay here with the others.”

“But Mama, I want to help,” the eleven year old persisted.

“No, and that’s final.” Kaede gave her youngest child her most fearful and sternest look, before she ran ahead. 

“Go to where the children are. Please hurry!”  Kaede shouted as she passed a human woman with two small hanyou children in her arms, who were on their way to You Han Nin City as they were leaving it.  The Miko pointed to The Hunter Pack children. 

Kaede ran until she was about a hundred feet from the others, and began her assessment of the incoming invasion.  She loosely notched three arrows to her bow, as she singled out the key youkai to take out first.

Kenjiro stuffed his thirteen year old son’s hands with ofudas.  “Miroku, Kikyou, Kagome! Raise a barrier. Sango, Shippou! Help and protect the civilians.”  He commanded, as he ran to take a stand to the left of Kaede, halfway between his teammate and the children—his staff, ringing as he did so.

**Kenjiro to Meiyo… do you read me? 80 plus lower youkai heading towards You Han Nin City. ETA four point five minutes. Over.**

**Copy that.**  He heard Meiyo reply.  **I have visual. Kirara and I are two minutes away.  I’ve alerted Sesshoumaru-sama and the city’s security. Be careful, they have a saimyoushou hive. Over.**

Kenjiro cursed under his breath at the mention of the hive.  A word of warning, from three years past, came unbidden into his mind.  _“From this point on, using your Kazaana will determine whether you live or die.”_ The monk Mushin had warned him, when he sought help the last time. 

**Copy. Thanks for the warning. Over.** He ran his fingertips over the covered palm of his right hand, as if it itched. 

The trip to You Han Nin City, the first and largest of the three mixed race cities in the Western Lands that Touga had founded as refuge for mixed families, was a routine quarterly trip for Kaede and Kenjiro to feed the barriers with their spiritual powers.  It was a time when they let the kids run around and just be kids, and the kids came today unarmed.  

Kenjiro checked behind him.  The pack children flanked the civilian family in the barrier like a cross with Kagome up front, powering the large barrier she had erected.  He saw the barrier crackled with energy after Miroku placed a fourth ofuda on the wall of the barrier, before his son let him know the barrier was all set. Miroku then positioned himself at Kagome’s left.  Kikyou took the right side, on standby to take over for Kagome, if needed, and to be another set of eyes inside the barrier. Sango, with her back to the rest at the rear, watched out for any activity behind them and any at You Han Nin City, which had raised their alarms and was in complete lock down. He heard Shippou give the human woman some comforting words as she let the kitsune take hold of one of her children.  

He turned around and called out to his teammate up front. “Kaede. The barrier is set.” 

“Good.”  She glanced back and met Kenjiro’s eyes, and immediately knew what he was thinking.  They had just powered up the barriers with their spiritual powers.  They were not in full form.  The Miko felt a knot form in her stomach. 

“We’ll do what we need to do,” the priest voiced gravely, as he watched the back of Kaede’s head nod forward. 

“Let’s reposition.  Kenjiro take center, and Kaede, Kirara, and I will flank you ahead.”  Meiyo went to say as he flew over them on Kirara to give his commands.  He delivered a full quiver to Kaede, who pulled the sling over her head.  “Sesshoumaru-sama is on his way.  He is nearest to us, but he is still coming from the Eastern Lands.”  He turned to Kaede as he hovered.  “Let’s engage and move the fight further away from Kenjiro’s defense line.”  Meiyo gave his comrade a wink, before readying Hiraikotsu.  “Ladies first.” 

Kaede met Kenjiro’s eyes, and then took a last look towards the children behind the barrier.  With a nod at  Meiyo, the Miko raised her bow, carefully aimed, and pulled the bowstring taut before releasing the arrows with tips lit with purified light, taking out three youkai leading the attack. She ran forward as she reached back into the nearest quiver. 

Meiyo sped forward and released Hiraikotsu soon after the first arrows flew. 

After a brief prayer, Kenjiro drew an invisible rectangle in the air--12 feet by 9--with his staff in front of him, and raised a holy barrier wall he could move and manipulate to work as a purifying shield. 

~*~

When Sesshoumaru solidified from his ball of light, he saw red at the sight of Kagome being catapulted in the air, through her barrier, by a burrowing youkai who was in the middle of being purified.  He heard the girl land in a thud, which seemed to echo in his ears, near Kenjiro, who quickly removed the seal and cover of his wind tunnel to suck both youkai and saimyoushou that closely swarmed around them.

The inuyoukai’s eyes tainted even deeper red when the metallic smell of the young girl’s blood reached his nose, and the beast inside compelled him to attack and quickly rid all the invading youkai in sight until all that were left were tattered bits and parts, falling like tainted rain to the ground.

Meiyo grabbed Kaede by the arm as he swooped by her, and pulled her up to sit behind him on Kirara, and made their way to the others. They were too busy keeping youkai from moving pass them to have seen Kagome and Kenjiro’s plight.

They watched as ahead of them, Kagome and Miroku loomed over Kenjiro, who writhed in pain, his covered, cursed hand clutched tightly in his other.  Miroku pulled the rosary from Kenjiro’s wrist to wound it around his father’s cursed hand, while Kagome placed her pain-free hand on the priest’s arm to send healing energy to hopefully stay the spread of the poison from the saimyoushou Kenjiro sucked in and to help with the pain.

Kikyou, who had taken charge of the barrier protecting the rest after Kagome was pushed out of it, dispersed it finally, and ran towards Kagome. She had felt her little sister’s stark pain when she landed, and she could still feel her in pain.  “Kagome-chan!”

“I’m fine, Onee-chan.  In some pain, but fine.  Brief Mom and Uncle Meiyo.”  Kagome replied while concentrating on the healing.

Sesshoumaru teleported by Kenjiro’s side, gave Kagome a quick glance over and discreet sniff, before he lifted the priest to his feet and supported him. Kagome stood up to keep her connection to Kenjiro.  “I will take Kenjiro and Kagome back. Take care of the rest here, and return quickly,” the inuyoukai commanded to Kaede and Meiyo who were making their descent.

Kagome had seen Miroku’s look of anguish, and silently met the daiyoukai’s eyes before she glanced at Miroku.

“Come.” Sesshoumaru called out to Miroku and gestured for him to come closer, then immediately pushed them up in the air with his youki before a bright light enveloped them and they sped away.

As soon as Kirara landed, Meiyo immediately made his way to the civilians, Shippou, and his daughter.  Kikyou covered the steps towards her mother to fill her in on what had happened.

~*~

Shortly after arriving in the Infirmary, Sesshoumaru left to collect the antidote, while the children made the unconscious Kenjiro more comfortable on his hospital bed. 

The daiyoukai returned quickly and injected the antidote on Kenjiro’s arm.  “Keep watch on your father while I tend to Kagome.” Sesshoumaru commanded, then led the young girl to the next room and lifted her to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. 

Kagome winced as he began to peel the cardigan off her left shoulder. Blood and stripped skin clung to the fabric, while fabric clung to her skin.  Sesshoumaru turned to gather medical supplies from the drawers and cabinets behind him, and began to tear at packets of sterile antibacterial wipes. 

“No broken bones.”  Sesshoumaru murmured as he cleansed the area and peeled more of her cardigan off.

“I was able to plan my landing a little.”  Kagome said in a strained voice, as the daiyoukai worked the cardigan slowly off her arm. 

“Describe your pain and level.” 

“The most pain is from my upper arm just below my shoulder.  There’s pain shooting down from my shoulder to my fingers.  I do have a little soreness on the outside of my thigh and calf from where I landed also, but I think my jeans probably helped.  My pain level is 5.”

Sesshoumaru searched her eyes. “Do you want something for the pain?”

“No. It’s not really so bad. My pain tolerance is getting higher and higher, I guess.”  Kagome suddenly joked.  “I bet one day, childbirth would be a breeze.”

Something flickered in Sesshoumaru’s eyes, but Kagome could not catch and identify it, as the young man quickly turned away to grab gauze behind him. 

“My upper arm is probably going to be black and blue later…” 

“As dark as your uniform, I am sure.”  Sesshoumaru gave her a small smirk as he turned, then softly applied a cool salve from her shoulder to her hand.  He covered the more tattered area with layers of gauze squares, then begun to wrap a long length of gauze bandage around her arm.

“Thank you, Sensei.  I feel better already.”  Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a bright smile. Kagome regularly asked all who tended her in the infirmary to make her laugh to help her through any healing, procedure, or shots.  She especially liked it when she didn’t have to ask for one and a joke was freely given, and most especially when Sesshoumaru would try.  Although, he would only do so when no one else was around.

“Sesshoumaru-sensei?”

“Hn.”

“Uncle Kenjiro used his Kazaana.  Is he going to be alright?”  Kagome asked worriedly.

Kenjiro had been sidelined and kept away from field duty during the last three years due to the Kazaana’s size.  Each year, it grew, and grew even larger when used on a large scale.  Kenjiro had just done that and sucked in poisonous insects as well.

Sesshoumaru continued wrapping until he tied the bandage to secure it, then looked straight into the young girl’s eyes.  “This Sesshoumaru… does not know.” 

 ~*~

Kenjiro’s eyes fluttered open, and slowly turned his head to look at his surroundings.  Outside one of the windows, whose blinds were not yet shut, it was dark, and he glanced up at the wall clock that displayed “10:57”.  He glanced down his body and saw the top of his son’s head, pillowed by his arm on his bed.  On the other side, Kagome did the same.

Kenjiro reached out to pet Kagome’s hair, and when she stirred awake, he asked, “What are you doing here, Sweetie?  You should be in bed.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  Kagome stood up and leaned towards him.  “Do you need anything, Uncle? Water? Something for the pain?”

“Maybe some water….”  Kenjiro scooted up a little on the bed, but stopped when he espied the bandages peeking from Kagome’s sweater. “Wait. How are you? You fell pretty hard earlier.”

“I’m okay. It looks worse than it is.”  Kagome chuckled, and stood to pour some water from a pitcher to a plastic cup with her good hand. She dropped a straw into the cup before she held it out to Kenjiro.

Kenjiro sipped until the cup was empty, and Kagome refilled it for him, but left the cup by the stand near the bed when Kenjiro shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” the young girl said after a moment.

Kenjiro frowned as he turned to her.  “For what?”

“You had to use your Kazaana today.”  Kagome said in a very small voice.

Kenjiro reached for her hand. “Sweetie, you don’t have to be sorry for that.”

“That’s what I told her earlier.” Miroku yawned as he straightened up on his chair.  “Kagome-chan didn’t believe me.”

Kenjiro smiled at his son, and then squeezed Kagome’s hand. “I used it to protect all of us. No one was at fault… well, except those youkai who attacked us.”

“But…”

The priest interrupted immediately.  “If I have a do over, I would do the exact same thing.  It was the only thing I could have used to protect us all quickly.” 

Kenjiro grabbed Miroku’s hand in his free one. “You both did well today. I’m very proud of you and the other children.  You all stepped up today to protect that family.” 

Kenjiro gazed at the children’s hands in his, and prayed.  ‘Kami-sama, please help us defeat Naraku soon, so these kids won’t have to be a part of this anymore.”

 

**_~*_** ** _The Hunting Pack's HQ, Five years ago *~_**  

The sun was beginning to set when Kenjiro and Miroku made it back to HQ. After dropping off their luggage at their residential apartment and groceries in the kitchen, they headed towards the Control Room.

“How are things up here?”  Kenjiro asked the lone occupant sitting at one of the communications station.

“Uncle Kenjiro! Miroku-kun!  Welcome back!  I thought you weren’t coming back home until another week or so.”  Kagome scrambled out of her chair to hug the two new arrivals.

“Dad missed you guys.” Miroku joked.

“Just Uncle?”  Kagome elbowed the fourteen year old.

The teen grinned in response.  “Where is everyone?”  Miroku asked.

“Oh yeah, you two left just before they did, but Touga-otousama and Mama are on their working honeymoon, beefing up the barriers in the Western Lands. It’s been about 10 weeks, so they should be back in two weeks.”  Kagome reported as she counted off people with her fingers.  “Kouga-dono is still in the Northern Lands, dealing with clan stuff.  I’m not sure when he will be back though.  Onee-chan and Inuyasha are at You Han Nin City. Uncle Meiyo and his family are visiting their village and will be back early next week.  Sesshoumaru-sensei is probably still helping Shippou prepare for his upcoming exam.”

“Seems like things have been quiet.” Miroku said as he and his father scanned through the electronic logs at one of the stations.

“Yeah.  We’ve managed to take care of things… Well, mostly Sensei and Inuyasha have.”

“Well, we picked up some groceries. I’ll start dinner.  Why don’t you meet us in the dining hall in about 45 minutes?”  Kenjiro smiled.  “Let Shippou know.”

“He’s gonna make oden, Kagome-chan.”

“Oden!” Kagome exclaimed, as her eyes glazed over.  “That would be heaven, Uncle!  Inuyasha has been feeding Onee-chan, Shippou, and I mostly instant ramen since Uncle Meiyo and his family left.”

_~*~_

Kagome and Shippou walked into the dining hall, but nothing yet was laid out, so Kagome went to check the kitchen. Through the glass windows of the double doors to the kitchen, she caught the sight of Kenjiro comforting his crying son in his arms.  Kagome took a few steps away from the windows, and leaned against the wall beside one of the doors.  

“I’m scared, Dad…” She heard Miroku’s muffled voice. 

“I’m scared too, Son, but let’s spend as much time as we can together.”

The twelve year old girl sadly contemplated what she had just seen and heard, and wept.

 

**_~*_ ** **_The Hunting Pack's HQ, A few weeks later *~_ **

Kenjiro felt the gnashing that came from deep within the wind tunnel that made its way steadily to the palm of his right hand. With his other hand, he shakily pulled an envelope from the inside of his jacket… one that he carried for some time and would sometimes take out to add to the letter it contained.  He clutched it to his chest. 

The monk quickly made his way to the blue dojo, where he knew his superior was conducting training, and announced himself before he slid the door open to step in. 

“Sesshoumaru-sama.  It’s time.”  The priest said, in a very unusually calm voice, while his body shook. 

Kagome gasped and immediately ran towards him. “Uncle Kenjiro…”  She hugged him tightly.  

Kenjiro hugged her back, and then pushed her at arm’s length, to look straight into her eyes. “Miroku wants to leave with me.”  Kenjiro begged.  “He has to live.”  

“Please give this to Miroku…” He placed the envelope in Kagome’s hand.  “…after.”

  
Sesshoumaru somberly walked past the two, and waited for Kenjiro to step through the threshold.  They would go to the designated safe zone Touga had set up for Kenjiro, which was outside of the HQ’s barrier. 

Kenjiro looked back towards Kagome.  “Please tell Miroku that I love him very much and that I will watch over him and all of you.” 

Kagome followed out to stand by the doors of the dojo, and watched as the two men neared the exit at one far end of the hallway.  

“Dad!” Miroku called out, as he jogged down the hallway from the opposite end of the hallway.  “Wait up!” 

Kagome turned at his voice, surprised.  The preteen barely had time to lash her arm out to hook around his the moment the teen reached her.  

“Just the person I was looking for! I need help.”  She said breathlessly, as she dragged him towards where he came from, just as she heard the sound of the door closing down the other end of the hallway. 

“Hey, can it wait? I have to talk to Dad.”  Miroku tried to pull away, but Kagome tightened her hold. 

“No, it can’t.  I really need you to come with me.”  She pulled, but she could not hide the panicked look on her face. 

The look gave him pause, and then everything dawned on him.  “No!”  Miroku violently trashed and made every effort to pry his arm from the girl.  “Let me go!”  He gave a strangled cry.  “I want to go with him!” 

“No! He wants you to live!”  She choked out, as she fought to keep her hold. 

Miroku freed himself and ran, but Kagome caught up and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, the envelope she held crumpled in her tight fist.    

A blinding light from outside flared through the windows, and they had to look away.  It followed with a surge of energy that prickled the hair on their skin. 

“Dad!”  Miroku screamed out, and then bawled. ‘You can’t leave me…” 

The teen fell to his knees, and Kagome followed, as she kept her hold from behind him. She sorrowed against his back, various forms of “sorry” fell endlessly from her lips. 

And the young one left behind wailed, the brokenness in his cries echoed through the hallway.  A moment later, the teen felt a sensation underneath his covered, sealed hand that suddenly burned and erupted open into the unwanted Kazaana in the middle of his right palm.  From sheer painful torment, both from his father’s death and the physical emergence of the curse, Miroku blacked out. 

 

* * *

** Glossary: **

Kami-sama – God, deity

Otousama – very formal for father

Saimyoushou – Naraku’s youkai wasps aka “Poisonous Insects of Hell”


End file.
